


Never Have I Ever

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Nikola swears he didn't suggest playing a childish game just for the sake of getting Helen drunk. No, his real reason was that he wanted to get to know the kids better, stuff like that.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen appreciation week, day 1- Games. Also may contain spoilers for some other days of the Teslen week, but you never know xD.

“So tell me, Vlad, did you suggest playing this for fun or is it just an excuse to get Magnus drunk so you can have your way with her?” Kate asked as they were all sat in a circle. “Honestly, I was under the impression that playing Never Have I Ever is a bit… you know, too mundane for you.”

“One, fun and getting Helen drunk aren’t mutually exclusive. Quite the contrary, actually.” Nikola grinned, ignoring the look Helen shot at him. “And two, I have a few guilty pleasure of my own, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I do hope you brought that thing that makes you drunk too, though, otherwise it’s not fair.” Henry pointed out.

“Right here.” Nikola agreed, holding a bottle up for them to see. “How about I share it with you? See how well you can handle it?”

“Why am I under the impression that you want to drink the kids under the table and then see who wins between the two of us?” Helen asked on an amused tone.

“Because you know me so well.” Nikola replied, in a tone he usually kept for more private settings between the two of them. “I figured it’s more fun if we share, though, at least at first.”

“Good to see you have our best interests in mind.” Will muttered. “Alright, I’ll start. Never have I ever cried at a Disney movie.”  Kate muttered something under her breath before taking a sip, Henry and Helen and Henry exchanged a look before any of them did anything, but they both ended up drinking, while Nikola and Erica stood still.

”Aren’t you forgetting something?” Helen asked him.

“What? Private screenings don’t count.” Nikola smirked. “Oh, fine.” he relented when she glared at him. “Pass me that damn bottle.”

“My turn.” Kate chimed in. “Never have I ever… slept naked outside.” All of them took a sip at that, except Will.

“You know that was an unfair question for a HAP, but have it your way.” Henry said.

“Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy with my boss.” Nikola said as his eyes circled around the group.

“Are we talking current bosses, or any of them?” Erica asked.

“Oh you know damn well what he means.” Kate said as she took the bottle, gulped from it and passed it to Erica, who glared at her before drinking as well.

“What? It doesn’t count if I was under nubbin influence.” Will said when he realized that everybody was looking at him.

“Drink up, Junior.” Nikola grinned. “Heinrich?” he offered, but Henry raised his hands in a defensive move. Nikola seemed pleased at that. “Your turn, love.”

“Never have I ever slept with someone of a different species.” Helen said with a smile.

“Do you think she’d use what we say in the game as a reason to fire us?” Will whispered to Kate.

“Please, she’s the one to talk.” the young woman replied.

“Are you guys talking or drinking?” Helen asked with a grin. With a sigh, they both took a sip. Henry and Erica did too, muttering something about Helen not being fair.

“Do I want to know?” Helen smirked, shooting a glance at Will.

“You were the one who told me to swim naked with her.” the young man said defensively.

“Never have I ever broke into a building owned by the FBI.” Henry chimed in.

“That is… oddly specific.” Erica smiled.

“Wait for it.”

“Good times.” Nikola said on a wistful tone as he took a sip of his bottle before passing it to Helen. “For old times’ sake.”

“Good times, indeed.” Helen smiled back at him. “Would have been better if you had picked a wider space to hide in when the alarms went off, but…”

“Well it was your fault for that, so I figured I might as well have a bit of fun.” Nikola shrugged.

“My fault? You were the one who brought us there in the first place.”

 “Never have I ever slept with someone I shouldn’t have.” Erica interrupted them.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific.” Helen pleaded. “Shouldn’t have, period, or shouldn’t have at the moment I slept with them?”

“Shut up and drink, love.” Nikola laughed. “I know at least nine times for each of those cases anyway.”

“Of course you do, half of them were with you.” Helen muttered as she took quite a large sip from the bottle. “You too, though, don’t think I’m letting the Kate deal slide.”

“What?” Kate asked on a shocked tone.

“Not you, Katherine Underwood Johnson.” Helen explained. “Unless you have something to tell me.”  

“Never have I ever offered a raise to my employees.” Will said, watching Helen as she took another sip. “So you only have something against me.” he sighed. “Good to know, I guess.”

“That or she thought you don’t mean only salary raises.” Nikola grinned. “She’s pretty good at giving other types of-“

“I can give cuts too, just so you know.” Helen warned him.

“Vampire, remember?” Nikola smirked. “But it would still hurt like hell, so I’m shutting up.”

“Good. Your turn, Kate.”

“Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy with a vampire.”

“I think the kids are out to get you, Helen.” Nikola laughed, almost missing the moment Henry took a sip. Almost.

“Hey, she didn’t say you, she just said vampire, alright?” Henry said defensively when Nikola shot him a questioning look. “I happen to have a thing for Underworld, that’s all.”

“In that case… never have I ever kissed a poster of a celebrity.” Nikola said as he took the bottle and passed it to Henry. Drink up, Heinrich.” The HAP did so, passing the bottle around the table, all of them taking sips.

“Posters, not black and white pictures, right?” Helen asked when the bottle reached her.

“I don’t want to get you drunk, not yet.” Nikola smiled.

“How very nice of you. Never have I ever worked for the bad guys.” Helen continued.

“Oh come on, I thought we had an agreement of drinking the kids under the table first.” Nikola sighed as he took a sip.

“You’re a big boy, you can take it.” Helen shrugged. The only ones that skipped drinking were Erica and Henry.

 “Never have I ever wanted more than one kid.” Erica said next. All of them took a sip at that, except Kate (“not sure I’m exactly mother material, thank you very much”, she said) and Will (“I think one of them would be enough.”)

“Really?” Helen asked, her eyes full of warmth.

“I had lots of sisters.” Nikola shrugged. “But hey, you’re carrying them, I’m only responsible with the fun part, so yeah, it’s up for debate.”

“Never have I ever fought in a war. And yes, computer games count.” Henry said. All of them took a sip, except for Will, but Henry nudged him. “Just because I kick your ass each time, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t count, man.” he pointed out.

“Never have I ever played pranks on my coworkers.” Will continued, handing the bottle to Henry. “Don’t think I’m ever letting that one slide, dude.”

“Nikola needs to drink a whole bottle for this one.” Helen pointed out, a smile playing on her lips.

“Now now, dear. You helped me with half of them and we both know that.”

“Yes, with the decent half, you mean. Whenever you had something nastier in your head you just went to Nigel for help.”

“You mean like that time when we set Johnny on a date with Watson? Really, Helen, they would have died in that closet if it wasn’t for us, we actually did them a favor.”

“How very nice of you two.” Helen muttered. “And the countless times the two of us ended up stuck in elevators?”

“Hey, Nigel didn’t help me with those. Elevators just have a tendency to malfunction with you around, that’s all.”

“Funny it only happens when I’m with you.”

“I’m sure there is a scientific explanation for that.”

“Do you also have an explanation for not fixing them, Nikola?” Helen asked. “I am perfectly well aware of the fact that you can generate electricity if you want to, you know.”

“I would be a bit disappointed if you didn’t, actually.” Nikola grinned. “But I thought we agreed on the fact that if we’re stuck in an elevator together there are a lot of interesting things I can do with it besides getting us out of there.”

“Which reminds me”- Kate said, interrupting them.

“Never have I ever been so loud during sex that my screams were heard in the entire Sanctuary.”  she continued.

“That bad?” Helen asked on a sheepish tone as she drank from the bottle. She wasn’t that much to blame, not really, not given the circumstances at least – said circumstances being all the tension they had had between them  finally getting a release, not to mention her finding out that Nikola had very talented fingers, especially when it came to generating electricity in certain places, and-

“I would say _that good_ , actually, and based on how you sounded, I believe the answer is yes.” Kate grinned, interrupting her thoughts. “Also, Vlad, don’t be shy with that bottle, I may not speak Serbian, but I did get the sentiment behind it anyway.”

“Well since it’s for a good cause.” Nikola agreed as he drank. “Never have I ever, in the last… 6 minutes let’s say, wanted someone to kiss my neck, their tongue teasing my pulse point as I relax into their touch.” His eyes trailed down Helen’s body as he said that, relishing the way her breath quickened. She took the bottle and drank, her tongue trailing up the bottle to catch a runaway drop as her eyes never leaved his.

“Never have I ever fantasized about being whipped for being a very naughty man and teasing my lover in public.” she said as she passed him the bottle.

“I’ll need the bottle for this one too.” Kate interjected, but neither of them seemed to be paying that much attention to her at the moment.

“Knowing you, you probably have something that I won’t be able to heal from, don’t you?” Nikola asked before taking a sip.

“Oh you will heal. Just not in the first three hours or so.”

“I thought you took an oath, do no harm and all that.”

“That oath also said I am not supposed to sleep with any of my patients, so if you really want to go by it-“

“Nah, forget it.” Nikola grinned.

“Never have I ever-“ Erica tried to interfere between them, but Henry stopped her. “I think we should call it a night, dear.” he said as he stood up and headed for the door, closely followed by the others.

“I wonder how much it will take them to figure out we’re missing.” Will mused.

“They don’t actually care at this point.” Kate sighed. “Also we can forget about sleeping tonight,  I guess.”


End file.
